


Your touch

by cmbyncharmie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Actor Armie Hammer, Armie Hammer Is Not Married, Armie Hammer in Love, Brat Timothée Chalamet, Call Me By Your Name References, Charmie, Cute Timothée Chalamet, Dom Armie Hammer, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Possessive Armie Hammer, Protective Armie Hammer, Saoirse Ronan - Freeform, Soft Timothée Chalamet, Sub Timothée Chalamet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmbyncharmie/pseuds/cmbyncharmie
Summary: Timothée and Armie meet again after a few years at their friend’s wedding. Too much drinking leads to a night that might end up changing their lives forever...
Relationships: Timoth - Relationship, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. The re-encounter

Timothée is packing his bag, his phone carefully placed on the bedside table and his best friend’s voice fills up the room. He smiles at something the girl had said while he places the last sweater carefully inside the suitcase, moving to close it. 

“You aren’t paying attention to me, are you?” Saoirse’s snappy voice makes Tim laugh as his mind seems to be at a whole different place. 

“I am, miss. I’m packing my bags so I won’t end up missing your wedding. You shouldn’t be such a brat.” The boy giggles as he puts on a comfortable outfit for his late night flight. 

“Good job, that’s the least you could do after everything I’ve done for you.” The girl jokes, making the brunette burst out laughing once again. His eyes scan the room to make sure he didn’t forget anything important before bringing the phone up to his ear. 

“Yes, I know. I can’t believe you’re getting married... it’s crazy.” Tim says and grabs his suitcase, making his way down to the lobby and out of the high rise building. A playful smile is playing on his lips the whole time as he hands his bag to the taxi driver before climbing in. He quickly tells the man his destination before giving all his attention to his best friend. 

“I’m looking forward to seeing you, Tim. But you have to know that we invited Armie and his family, too.” The girl announces and Timothée’s heart falls from his chest to the pit of his stomach. Armie is going to be there too... He hasn’t seen the man since what seems like ages. And now he will be at the same event with Liz, Harper and Ford...

”That’s amazing! I haven’t seen them for so long...” The boy says, but his shaky voice wasn’t left unnoticed by his friend. 

“I know... are you sure you’re okay with this?”

”Of course! Armie is one of my best friends!” Tim protests. 

“I know, love. But are you sure he is just that? A best friend?” She tries to break down the protective walls Tim had built up around himself at the mention of his co-worker’s name. 

Tim huffs a bit, looking out the window. “He is just a best friend, my beloved little girl. Nothing more, nothing less. I’d like to remind you of the obvious fact that I am straight. And so is Mr. Hammer.” The curly-haired boy adds and lets out a small sigh as the taxi pulls up at the airport. “Saoirse, I just got to the airport... I’ll talk to you later, okay?” He doesn’t wait for his friend’s answer and hangs up, getting out of the vehicle and making his way inside in a few seconds. Saoirse and his fiancé, Louis, decided to get married in Tuscany, the heart of Italy. Timothée was pretty excited about this; he couldn’t wait to go back to the beautiful country where his whole career “started” basically. 

Tim arrives in a few hours; the long flight is enough to make him feel super exhausted. So instead of starting to look for his friends, he makes his way towards his hotel. He wants nothing more than to just lay down on his bed, turn on the TV and sleep for at least 12 hours. 

He steps inside the hotel’s lobby with his suitcase in his hand and his headphones wrapped around his slim neck. The boy walks up to the reception desk, giving the young woman a small smile. 

“Hi, I have a room booked for three nights.” Tim says, grabbing his papers and credit card to give to the woman, in case she asks for them. 

The woman gives the boy a polite smile. “What name is the reservation under?” 

Timothée is about to open his mouth to answer but someone seems to be faster than him. 

“Timothée...” Tim hears a deep, slightly hoarse voice coming from behind. The brunette flips around just to let his gaze drown into the tall man’s. Armie is just as surprised to find the boy there as Timmy. They stare at each other for a few seconds before taking the last few steps and letting their bodies melt into one in a tight hug. 

“Armie, it’s so good to see you again, man!” Tim’s soft voice fills Armie’s ear, making the man’s grip tighten around his small, slender body. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” Armie answers, slowly freeing himself from the curly-haired boy’s arms just to let their eyes meet again. They both smile but refuse to look away.

”I’ve missed you, too. Where’s your family?” Timothée asks, his voice is filled with hope even though he tries to hide it. He wants his friend to stay with him for a bit longer. His plans from before are now faded into the sudden wave of happiness that washed over his body the minute he recognized the tall, muscular creature. 

“They are already asleep. I’m the only one struggling with insomnia.” Armie giggles and Timmy joins him. 

“Guess that means you’ll have to come and have a beer with me. Please, man. I haven’t seen you in like 3-4 years. We have a lot of things to talk about.” Tim gives Armie a playful look as his index gently pokes the man’s chest, making him laugh. Timothée always loved his sweet laughter. 

“Fuck, yes, I’m in. I’m happy to see you. Let me help.” The tall man reaches out to grab Tim’s suitcase.

The boy gives him a thankful look and turns back to the woman to get his keys. “Let’s go, Mr. Hammer.” Timmy grins and leads Armie towards the elevator.

Armie’s heart skips a beat at the name. Mr. Hammer. He smiles as he remembers back to the old times; Tim loved this nickname and used it quite frequently to tease the man. As his eyes moved to look him up and down, he couldn’t help but smile. He missed this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my new work, I hope you’ll like it! Make sure to check out my other work as well: “Fireside.” Thank you for all the love!! It motivates me to keep on writing and posting here. You are all amazing!!


	2. A Lonely Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy feels hurt after Armie leaves him alone when he gets a call from Elizabeth...

Timothée and Armie soon make their way up to the boy's room. They're both silent in the elevator, not knowing how should they behave after not seeing each other for at least 3 years. Before they couldn't stop talking, they'd spent long nights just sharing their non-sense thoughts and dreams and now... it felt weird... maybe even uncomfortable, at least for Tim. 

"So... how are Elizabeth and the kids?" Timmy asks once they step out of the elevator, walking down the hall to the curly-haired boy's hotel room.

"They are okay... great, actually. We spent last week here in Italy. It was wonderful." Armie answers and walks into the room, placing the suitcase on the floor before letting out a small sigh. 

"Really? That's amazing. I was planning to go back to Crema one day... but I was always too busy to do so." Tim explains and walks over to the mini-fridge to grab two cans of beers for himself and his best friend. 

Armie takes the beer with a thankful smile, his eyes lighting up at his words. "We should do it... just the two of us! Go back and relive the old memories? It would be fun and I mean... we deserve some days off." 

"That sounds amazing." Timmy smiles widely, unable to tell if Armie is being serious or not... but he knew he wouldn't mind it at all. Spending some more time with Armie is exactly what he needs these days. They had spent an hour or so just talking about everything and nothing at once. And it was amazing... 

"Timmy..." Armie started, turning to face the younger boy, but he was interrupted by his phone. "Oh... it's Liz. I should probably go." He sighs and moves to stand up, but he falls back onto the bed when Tim takes his hand to stop him.

"Why don't you stay for the night? I'm pretty sure your wife would understand... I can sleep on the couch and we could talk some more... I've missed you, Armie." Timothée says, nibbling on his lower lip, but Armie just shakes his head.

He stands up again, giving his best friend an apologetic look. "I can't... but I'll see you tomorrow... at Louis' bachelor party!" Armie smiles at him before starting to put on his shoes.

Tim nods, not even trying to hide his disappointment anymore. 'Yeah... and the rehearsal dinner." He adds, slowly standing up to lead Armie up to the door. 

"And the rehearsal dinner... I... I'll see you." Armie reaches out to place his hand on Timmy's shoulder and for a second it seems as if he was trying to say something, but in the end, he just walks out and down the halls. 

Tim stays there, watching him go before walking back inside his now empty room. He lets out a sigh and lays down his bed, letting himself drift off to sleep after setting an alarm for tomorrow morning. 

His mood is still pretty bad the next day. He unlocks his phone just to see a message from Armie, but he doesn't even bother opening it. He is way too tired and hurt due to his behavior from last night. Why wouldn't he want to stay with Timothée? Why was he acting so distant around him? Did he do something wrong? And if yes, why wouldn't he tell him?

Tim gets up and takes a quick shower before making his way down to the Hotel's restaurant. He glances down at his watch as he steps inside the elevator, letting out a sigh. 9:15 am... He was supposed to meet Saoirse 15 minutes ago and he knows very well how much the girl hates when someone's late.

"I know, I know... I'm sorry." Timmy protests as soon as he steps inside the restaurant just to find a pair of angry eyes trying to kill him. 

Saoirse sighs and rolls her eyes before getting up. "I have a wedding today Tim, I'm super busy, why would you arrive late right now??" She huffs, but pulls the boy into her arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy you're here... otherwise I think I would go crazy!" 

Tim lets out a small laugh and hugs her back before moving to sit down. "Hey, it's your wedding. Enjoy it instead of trying to be good enough for everyone. It's your day." He says and quickly orders themselves some pancakes for breakfast.

"I can't! I swear everyone is driving me insane. Our families are the worst... like yeah, sorry for ordering white roses instead of white tulips, no, I didn't know grandma hated white roses, but then no one cares about the fact that white roses are my favorite flowers!!" She lets out, running her fingers through her blonde hair. 

Tim giggles, but stops when Saoirse gives him an annoyed look. "That's crazy, Saoirse... are you kidding me? Who cares? You already ordered them, right? So? Let it go and let them say whatever they want." The boy shrugs and turns to look around. He freezes when he notices Armie and his family step inside the restaurant... hand in hand. Just like a perfect family... 

"...Tim...? Timothée!" Saoirse's voice drags the boy out of his thoughts and he turns back to look at her.

"Hm...?"

"Did something happen? Oh my god, did you two sleep together??" 

"What?? No! Oh my god!" Timmy rolls his eyes, giving Armie's family another look before focusing his attention on his pancakes.

"So what? You start acting weird when they step inside and Armie keeps looking at our direction. What's going on?" Saoirse places a hand on top of Timmy's who is just staring at his plate.

"He keeps looking at our direction?" Tim asks, letting out a small, almost unnoticeable shaky breath. For some reason, his stomach is full of butterflies, making him feel like he is about to throw up. His friend nods, still giving him a curious look, but Timmy finds it impossible to form a proper, correct sentence. "I... He... so we met yesterday after I arrived. He walked me to my room and we had a beer, talked for a bit....you know. But then Elizabeth called him and he had to go back to his room. Nothing more happened." 

"Nothing more, huh? So why are you all acting so uncomfortable around each other?" Saoirse raises an eyebrow and glances over at Armie and his family. Harper is just about to climb into his father's lap to distract him from eating while she shows him one of her plush toys. Armie had a nice family, but to be entirely honest, they started to grow apart a long time ago... even if no one dared to admit it.

"I don't know... I asked him to stay the night. I mean come on... we haven't talked for three years, I thought he'd missed me... but he acted as if we were strangers." Tim sighs and rubs his eyes, pushing his plate aside. His hunger is definitely gone by now.

"Three years is a long time... you should... give him more time." Saoirse suggests.

"More time? What does he need more time for?" Tim snaps but shakes his head. "I'm sorry. He wrote to me this morning, but I haven't read it yet." 

"Well, what are you waiting for??" The girl grabs his phone and unlocks it in a second. Timmy already regretted giving her his password.

"Stop, no." Timothée steals his phone back. "I'd rather not read it." He slides it back into his pocket and moves to stand up. "We better go."

"You didn't even finish your breakfast..."

"I'm not hungry. Come on. We have to get you back to your hotel." The boy sighs and walks towards the exit when someone grabs his hand to stop him. He flips around just to find himself staring into those beautiful, ocean blue eyes he had missed so much.

"Timmy... is everything okay? You keep ignoring me and my messages... did... did I do something wrong?" Armie seems to hesitate, but lets go of the boy's hand when he sees the uncomfortable look on his face. 

Tim's cheeks are flushed, he feels caught and hurt... "Did I?" He asks finally.

"What? No... of course not." Armie frowns a bit, not sure if he follows.

"Then why are you keep acting as if I hurt you somehow?" Timothée huffs, sliding his hands in his pocket when he sees the man reach out to grab them.

"I... what?" Armie asks again, feeling incredibly confused.

"I'll see you." Tim says quickly before he could add anything else and leaves the Hotel with Saoirse, leaving Armie there with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! So this is definitely not my best work- I've spent long days writing and re-writing this chapter cause it never felt right... I apologize for this and I'll try better next time. Until then, follow me on Instagram either here @cmbyncharmie or here @maincharmie (active). Thank you for your support!


End file.
